The present invention is directed to a portable collapsible tree stand of the type usually used by hunters to elevate themselves to a camouflaged position above ground. The elevated support improves the hunter's view of the quarry, and also increases safety and comfort.
A wide variety of such stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,246; 4,553,634; 4,475,627; 4,549,635; 4,236,602; and 4,579,198. Many such stands known to exist in the prior art are known as "climbing stands", and are used by the hunter as a mechanism for actually climbing the tree. Such "climbing stands" are generally cumbersome and because they must be installed around the bottom of the tree beneath the lower branches, final elevation is limited by the height of lower tree branches. Because these stands are used for climbing, such stands cannot be elevated beyond the tree branches unless the branches are cut off. Additionally, hunter's movements on the stand generally causes the many interacting parts of the stand to rattle and creak. Such noise frightens game away from the area.
Other types of stands, such as those disclosed in the above-cited patents, are elevated to the desired level before attachment to the tree. The tree is climbed or scaled by the hunter using some means other than the stand itself. Ladders, removable climbing spikes, and manual climbing are examples of such means. Once these types of stands are positioned, they are generally quieter during use and, of course, because the stand is carried up the tree, may be installed at any desired height, regardless of the height of the lower branches.
However, many of these stands are not sufficiently stable when mounted on the tree to ensure the safety of the hunter supported thereon. Whereas most of the "climbing" type stands are stabilized by interacting upper and lower climbing levers, the non-climbing stands utilize various types of braces and other supports for stability. The platforms are strapped or chained to the tree and may or may not employ teeth or spikes to pierce the tree.
It has been a goal of most stands to employ stabilizing means which will not damage the tree. Therefore the use of spikes has been curtailed to the point of jeopardizing the stability of the stand and thus the security of the hunter. Some stands use no spikes at all. Other stands use only one or two, which number is frequently insufficient to really accomplish any significant degree of stabilization. Further, many spikes were designed to be so blunt as to prohibit any piercing of the tree and thus were ineffective.
It was therefore a primary objective of the present inventor to provide a tree stand that could be installed at any desired height and which includes means for stabilizing the stand against displacement under maximum weight loads. Although the present application primarily discusses the tree stand as being used primarily by hunters, it should be understood that the stand might be used by photographers, linemen for utility companies, and others who need means for obtaining an elevated support. The stand is applicable to any vertically upright support such as trees or utility poles. Therefore the present description is not meant to be limiting.
The present invention is an improved stand for such uses as previously discussed and includes a combination of support or tree-engaging braces and spikes which render it safe for use on virtually any size support and for relatively large weight loads. The improved tree stand is generally comprised of a loadbearing platform extending horizontally relative to the vertical upright support, and a combination of spiked braces which securely stabilize the platform. A folding seat is to the rear of the platform for use when the hunter or other operator does not require a standing position. The seat folds out of the way when not needed.
The design of the platform, the braces and the spikes is unique also in that a type of leveraged action occurs when weight is placed on the forward portion of the loadbearing platform and causes the novel spikes to cut deeper into the tree or support. The combination of braces includes one brace at the rear, in the same plane as the loadbearing platform, and an undergirding, pivotally attached brace or strut which supports the platform from underneath. Both the brace and strut include spikes for engaging the surface of the tree or other support.
The spikes are uniquely designed in a substantially triangular configuration having opposing flat upper and lower surfaces of a prescribed width and which meet at an acute angle to form a tree-piercing point. The upper surface of the triangular spike is flat and enters the tree or pole substantially perpendicularly thereto and in substantially the same plane as that of the platform. The opposing lower surface of the spike is acutely angled relative to the upper surface for increasing the piercing action of the spike when a downward force is applied against the spike. Because the upper surfaces of the spikes are flat, enter the tree perpendicularly thereto, and enter the tree substantially parallel to and in the same plane as the loadbearing platform, any upward and outward movement of the spike is prevented.
The spikes are spaced equidistantly around the platform rear brace, a plurality preferably of at least four, for engaging a substantial portion of the circumference of the tree. The undergirding platform strut terminates in at least one spike.
In addition to the spike arrangement, a tether device such as a heavy, linked chain has one end permanently attached to the platform frame for looping around the tree and securing in a catch means on the other side of the platform. The tether is looped around the tree such that the loop is positioned substantially parallel to, and only slightly above the plane of the platform.
The catch means for the tether or chain is designed to receive and hold a link of the chain therein. For further security, a lock such as a padlock, may be used to lock the chain around the tree. When locked, the only means for removing the stand from the tree is by cutting the chain, thereby substantially reducing the likelihood of theft when the stand is left in place for extended periods.
The seat member is a folding canvas seat pivotally mounted toward the rear portion of the platform. When the hunter stands up, the seat can be folded back out of the way. The seat back is supported against the tree but is not utilized as a brace member or loadbearing component of the stand. Therefore, manipulation of the seat portion is simple and has no effect on the stability of the stand.
The improved stand is constructed of steel for maximum stability, and welded at all joints to minimize squeaks and rattles. The use of an expanded metal platform provides a high degree of transparency and casts minimum shadows. The transparency also allows the stand to blend in with the limbs and trees in the background.
The present invention therefore achieves the primary objective of providing a stable, secure collapsible tree stand which can be positioned at any level, will minimize noise during use, and will be substantially camouflaged by background vegetation. Another significant objective is the provision of a tree stand that can be positioned safely at any desired height and, when weight is exerted at the forward portion of the platform, increased leverage drives the attachment further into the tree to improve stability.